


a family of hufflepuffs share their den

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Gen, mention of nevillienapping, potternapping, the dursleys are mentioned thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: hufflepuffs kidnap harry potter to be nice to him.





	a family of hufflepuffs share their den

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a discord

Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking up the moving staircase when a family of hufflepuffs appeard out of nowhere and picked harry up and carried him down the stairs, "where are they taking him?" said Hermione while ron just stood aghast, neville approched from behind, "oh dont worry he'll be back for lunch, the hufflepuffs pick someone unfortunate every year and take them for tea and biscuts for the day, they picked me, last year and it was really nice" neville replied. Meanwhile down in the kitchens harry was very confused and very relaxed, the hufflepuffs asked him questions about his home life and had to hold the current head of house back every 5 minutes to keep them to going and fight the dursley's, when they were done, they showed harry the secret knock and told him not to tell anybody but the people who had already been there the password, and that if ever needed some comfort he would be welcome in their common room.


End file.
